


Was This Ever a Good Idea?

by harassedGreymatter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, im trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harassedGreymatter/pseuds/harassedGreymatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is moving into Texas for a job. Jake is coming with him to make sure nothing stupid happens, so he holds the money, stupidly he losses it and they have no where to stay. thankfully the Striders are there for these dorks. but the fact that they like them, things..may not go the way that they plan. Is this a good thing or a bad thing? who knows, but they only have one question now, was this ever a good idea?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was This Ever a Good Idea?

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to do a story with my four favorite characters, and i ship them all together really hard, so i made this.

Your name is John Egbert. You got a job as a teacher down in Texas, well more like your filling in for someone who got injured. You hope they're fine, but your a little happy that you got the job. Sadly your older cousin Jake wanted to come so nothing stupid was going to happen, stupidly HE'S the one who lost the money. typical. You two are now down in Texas, sitting at an airport bench, without any money, broke, no ride, no place to sleep, with a whole fuck load of luggage. You sigh leaning back on the bench with your dark black messy hair covering some of your face. your pale skin illuminating sort of brightly in the white light of the air port.

 

You hear your cousins accent pour into your ear as he taps your shoulder with a wide buck tooth grin, the teeth similar to yours, you wished you got braces for them a while ago but never did. 

"John! i just got off the phone with Dirk, they said that we can stay with them and they would help us with are prediciment."

you look up at them and raise an eye brow "Dirk? as in Dirk Strider the one who you're dating? dont you see a small flaw in that?" you asked raising a brow.

 


End file.
